1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette and a cigarette case, and particularly to an electronic cigarette comprising an atomizing device that has an atomizing rod made of non-glass fiber, and an electronic cigarette device thereof.
2. Related Art
A current electronic cigarette has an inhaling rod and a power rod, and the inhaling rod generally includes a suction nozzle and an atomizing device for converting cigarette liquid to smoke. The power rod is generally installed with a battery and a control switch, the battery is used for providing power, and the control switch is used to control the operation of the electronic cigarette.
The atomizing device of a current electronic cigarette has a complex internal structure, and includes an atomizing rod generally made of a glass fiber material for enabling electric heating wires to be wrapped around and for providing a cigarette liquid to the electric heating wires for being heated to generate smoke. Two ends of the atomizing rod are respectively engaged with engaging holes formed on a holding tube to abut against a liquid storing portion of the atomizing device in order for absorbing the cigarette liquid. When people use the electronic cigarettes, glass fiber particles will be generated at the time that the glass fiber material is heated by the electric heating wires, and people will inhale the fine glass fiber particles together with smoke, whereby damaging people's health.